It's Hard to Move On
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: When the Ross family adopts another kid, how will the family react? And how will the new kid, Ebony, react to her not-so-perfect life do a 180? Despite the happy demeanor, she's absolutely positive its too good to be true. Will she burn her last bridge to NYC or is there someway the family will get her to accept her new life? Rated T because I am a paranoid moron.


Unknown POV

I trekked down the cold New York City street, the hood of my sweatshirt pulled up.  
Snow danced in the sky before gathering on the banks of the city.  
Another wiggle from the bundle in my arms caused me to scowl.  
Why couldn't it just stay still?!  
I looked down upon the...baby wrapped in a pink, threadbare blanket and scowled again.  
It big, blue eyes were too innocent and dark curls were already starting to show.  
Six months. It took me six months to realize how much of a pain this thing really was.  
Sixteen was way too young to be able to take care of a baby.  
Finally, Madam Gruetzinheimer's Home for Homeless Children loomed into view.  
It was a dark building, with black shutters that were closed and a dark door.  
The inside was too quiet for being the home of children, even if it was ten o'clock.  
Gray bricks were smooth and polished, but it failed to give the building a welcoming atmosphere. I was in a bad part of the city, but the barred windows looked more as if they were trying to keep the children in rather than robbers or kidnappers out.  
The small human in my arms let out a small whine and curled into my chest.  
Rolling my eyes, I put the thing down on the hard, cold stone step with a note on her chest.  
As I walked away, the screams of the abandoned child rang through the street, effectively waking someone inside.  
I hid in an alley and watched as an elderly woman picked the baby up and comforted her. "Hello?" Her voice called out timidly.  
Once she left, I bolted down the street, hurrying to get home.  
One more glance back, and I was ready to go.  
"Good luck, Ebony." I whispered underneath my breath as I hustled home.

* * *

Ebony's POV  
"Ow! Ebony..." Jessica, an eight year old orphan, grumbled as I brushed her tangled bronze mop of curly hair.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized as I got the final tangle.  
I quickly plaited her hair and sent her on her way.  
"Is there anyone else?" I called to the living room full of anxious girls.  
"I think thats the last one." Rosie, a fourteen year old, laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and turned to the mirror.  
Sighing, I studied my face to see if there was anything I could do to make me look somewhat presentable.  
I brushed through my mid back length hair and put it into two braided buns.  
The knock on the front door sent the room into a frenzy, so I quickly put my black, rather large glasses over my deep blue eyes and straightened out the sleeves of my black, full sleeved dress that ended at my knees like a full skirt.  
As the door knob started to turn everyone sat on the chairs and sofas available.  
I situated myself on the piano bench and read.  
Madam Gruetzinheimer said a bunch of stuff that I'd had memorized since I was ten.  
"Ebony! What did I just say?!" Madame Gruetzinheimer exclaimed.

"Uh...Lucy should never have gone in the wardrobe?" I 'guessed'.

"I said, Ebony, the prospective parents wish to interview you." Madame Gruetzinheimer sighed. Sighing, I stood up and walked to the room next door.  
"Hello, I'm Ebony." I greeted myself, adjusting my glasses.  
"Hello, I'm Morgan." The man said, shaking my hand.  
"Christina." The woman smiled, shaking my hand after her husband was done.  
"So, Ebony, how old are you?" Morgan asked, once I had sat down.  
"Um...about thirteen." I answered bashfully.  
"Do you like school?" Christina asked.  
"Yeah, a lot. When I get older, I want to be a marine biologist." I said causing the two to raise their eyebrows.  
They interrogated me a little bit more and after a little while, I was allowed to leave.  
I reached the door knob when I turned around.  
"So...are you one of those parents that get a kid's hopes up and then never calls again, or is there a chance that you might come back?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.  
"People do that?" Christina asked aghast.  
"Still here, aren't I?"  
With that, I exited and calmly walked to the stairwell.  
"How'd it go?" Madam Gruetzinheimer asked.  
"Same as ever." I sighed.

* * *

Two weeks later, I got back to the orphanage from the last day of school and when I passed the living room, I saw Morgan and Christina with a large lavender suitcase and on top of it my much abused copy of the Chronicles of Narnia.  
"You have to be kidding me." I said, nearly bursting.  
"They signed the papers this morning." Madam Gruetzinheimer smiled tearfully.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I wanted to see your reaction when they came to pick you up and you didn't know."  
Smiling, I hugged the woman who raised me.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Well, finally, one of you is leaving." She teased.

With that, she handed me off to the Ross' and we left...in a limo?!  
"Wholly guacamole." I gaped.  
"Never been in a limo?" Christina guessed.  
"Never seen a limo." I corrected, still recovering from shock.  
"Well, you sure are in for a shock when you see our apartment. Your used to other kids right?" Morgan asked.  
"Yeah...how many do you have?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Four." They both answered, looking like they were worried about my reaction.  
"Oh. Cool. From the way you said it, I thought it was gonna be like...fifteen or something." Christina chuckled as Morgan's eyes went wide.  
"Fifteen kids?! Who has fifteen kids?!" Morgan asked.  
"Don't you remember I endorsed that show, Twenty One Kids and Counting?" Christina

reminded her husband.

"Oh, right...that will never be us...ever." Morgan said.  
Christina laughed at her husband and soon the car pulled up to a large glass building on the better side of New York City.  
"Wow." I murmured as we got out.  
The bell boy got my bag and we were soon escorted to the elevator.  
Did I die and go to heaven?  
"Thanks, Tony." Morgan smiled.  
"No problem, Mr. R." The bell boy, Tony, smiled.  
Once we were all on the elevator, Morgan pressed the button for the fifty fifth floor. PENTHOUSE?!  
I had plenty of time to fret as the elevator rose to the top painfully slow.  
We entered the apartment and I gawked at the size.  
"This is bigger than my school! And we have twenty five hundred kids!" I exclaimed, dropping my bag and looking at the ceiling.  
"Luke! Ravi!" An annoyed looking girl with platinum blonde hair yelled from the top of the stairs. In her hands was a pair of black pumps that looked like they had been run over by a car. "Jessie!" A little girl about eight yelled from the teress, in her hands was a decapitated doll.  
I subconsciously rubbed my neck.  
That's just disturbing.  
"Ravi!" A boy about my age with black hair yelled, peeking his head out from behind blue curtains.  
"Mrs Kipling!" An indian boy yelled from a place I couldn't see.  
Morgan sighed and walked over to the intercom and lot nicer than the one in the orphanage, and pressed the 'talk' button.  
"Family meeting. Kitchen. Now." He said, sounding rather irritated.  
Suddenly, all the kids rushed by us including and overweight butler and an eighteen year old with a Texas sweatshirt covered in food stains.  
Christina, Morgan, and I were the last to enter, and once we did, the rest of the family looked very, very shocked to see me.  
"Guys, does anyone remember something very serious Mommy and I talked to you about last week?" Morgan asked the kids.  
"I wasn't listening."  
"Was it about shoes?"  
"Millie the Mermaid died last week. How could I remember anything in my grieving stage?!" "Meow?"  
Everyone turned to the indian kid.  
"I panicked." He explained sheepishly.  
"Luke, wasn't surprised you weren't listening. Emma, it was not about shoes. Zuri, we're all very sorry about Millie. Ravi never mind. Does the name Ebony ring a bell?" Christina asked. Everyone just stared blankly.  
"We dragged Zuri, Emma, and Jessie to the mall to pick out girl clothes?" Morgan asked.  
"There is now only one toy room?" Christina asked.

"Oh, yeah! Why was that? Now, Zeebi can never visit!" Zuri exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Ebony. They were aware of your arrival." Morgan apologized.  
"We adopted another kid, remember?!" Christina exclaimed.  
Yeahs and I remember now's came from the family.  
"This is Ebony." Morgan introduced me, gripping my shoulders lightly causing me to flinch slightly.  
I gazed out onto the shocked faces of my new family.  
Somehow, I knew that my life would never be normal again.  
Oh,


End file.
